Nuances
by D.Gabrielle
Summary: Il y autant de Chevaliers différents que d'étoiles dans le ciel... (Chapitre 2) [PAUSE]
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Nuances.

**Notes :** Une nouvelle grande fiction, reprenant l'univers de Saint Seiya, plus précisément des Golds. Je ne les ferai pas tous, m'attardant plutôt sur Saga et son trio infernal. Je vais changer quelques trucs, donc le tas de cailloux pour me lapider se trouve à votre droite.

L'univers de Saint Seiya n'est pas tout rose, il y aura des scènes violentes, du langage cru, et quelques moments agréables quand même.

Je ne réponds jamais aux reviews sur mes fictions, donc si vous souhaitez une réponse, merci de laisser votre mail.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1.  
**

_Italie, 1970..._

Le jeune homme pesta contre sa carte usée par les ans, les dépliages successifs, et ses doigts nerveux.

À la recherche d'un peu de fraicheur, il glissa un doigt entre le tissu et sa peau, qui lui recouvrait partiellement le visage et la tête, et tira dessus. Ne pouvant se permettre de trop dévoiler son visage, seul son magnifique regard vert feuille était apparent. Même sa chevelure était camouflée à l'aide du foulard carmin, laissant échapper une minuscule mèche bleu outremer, collée à son front par la sueur.

Il était vêtu d'une longue tunique blanche au col ouvert, recouvrant ses fesses, ceint à ses hanches par une ceinture en cuir tanné. Son pantalon beige, un peu bouffant au niveau des cuisses, était resserré en-dessous des genoux par un jeu de lanières sombres maintenant également ses fines sandales noires.

Des bandages lui recouvrant les avant-bras complétaient sa tenue.

De par sa stature et le timbre de sa voix, on pouvait deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune adolescent, pas plus âgé qu'une quinzaine d'années, sans doute.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

Un second adolescent venait d'arriver silencieusement, étouffant le bruit de ses pas, sans s'en rendre compte. Malgré cela, son compagnon n'avait pas sursauté, toujours concentré sur sa carte, les sourcils froncés.

Le nouvel arrivant portait la même tenue claire, le foulard en moins, sa chevelure bleu sombre retenue haut sur son crâne par un ruban.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton calme.

-Alors rien. Cette carte est incompréhensible.

La seconde paire d'yeux -du même vert- fixa le papier.

-Tu la tiens à l'envers.

-... Merde. Hein.

-Ton langage...

L'adolescent masqué haussa les épaules.

-Je lis pas l'italien, ceci expliquant cela.

-Si tu avais été plus attentif en cours, tu le parlerais aussi bien que moi.

Les rues de Rome étaient tentaculaires et bruyantes. Et surpeuplées. Un comble pour le jeune homme au foulard qui préférait la solitude.

Un vêtement encore à moitié humide lui tomba dessus, sans doute d'une des innombrables cordes à linge fissurant le ciel en plusieurs parties. Achevant le peu de maitrise de lui-même qui lui restait.

Il froissa la carte en boule et la jeta négligemment derrière lui sous le regard réprobateur de son compagnon qui la ramassa avant de la ranger dans sa sacoche, lui emboîtant ensuite le pas.

Au bout de quelques mètres, ils tombèrent enfin sur la bâtisse qu'ils cherchaient depuis un certain nombre d'heures.

Une petite église, située dans les quartiers défavorisés, à l'écart de tous. Son délabrement pouvait choquer, dans la ville du Saint-Siège, dans un pays avec une telle foi chrétienne.

Les vitraux étaient en partie brisés, leurs couleurs ternies par les couches de poussière successives. Les murs extérieurs présentaient des fissures, des végétaux en avaient profité pour proliférer entre certaines pierres. Les doubles portes au bois vermoulus, aux clous rouillés, tenaient encore sur leurs charnières par on ne sait quel miracle.

Dieu, à l'instar des habitants de la ville, semblait avoir complétement abandonné sa demeure.

-Tu sens quelque chose ?

-Pour l'instant rien.

L'un des adolescents sortit de sa sacoche une liasse de feuilles recouverte d'une multitude de tampons et de signatures.

-D'après le rapport, cela fait un peu plus d'un an que cette église est abandonnée. Des évènements surnaturels se sont déclenchés suite à l'effondrement d'une partie du toit : hurlements à n'importe quel moment, violents jets de pierres dès qu'on tente d'y pénétrer, des feux follets à la tombé de nuit…. Aucun exorciste n'a pu faire quoi que ce soit….

L'adolescent au foulard se mit à rire.

-Et donc, on fait appel à nous, dit-il en poussant l'une des portes.

Son compagnon le suivit de près, et ne put retenir une quinte de toux à l'atmosphère âcre qui le saisit à la gorge. Moisissures, poussière, relents de cierges fondus…

En s'avançant un peu plus, les jeunes gens constatèrent que les idoles de pierres étaient décapitées, des gravats jonchant leurs piédestaux, souvenirs de ce qui avait dû être autrefois leurs têtes.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de celui qui était rentré en dernier. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir ressentir toute la haine mise dans la destruction des statuettes. Quant aux vitraux, ils avaient bien été brisés de l'intérieur.

Il ne savait pas quelle était l'entité se trouvant dans ses lieux, mais une chose était certaine, il n'était pas plus les bienvenus que d'autres.

Une pluie de pierres s'abattit soudain sur eux, provenant de tous les côtés à la fois. Fort heureusement, ils purent toutes les éviter grâce à leurs agilités.

Une voix d'outre-tombe se fit entendre, résonant contre les parois.

-FOUTEZ LE CAMP D'ICI OU VOUS SEREZ MAUDITS A JAMAIS.

L'adolescent masqué haussa un sourcil.

-Je voudrais bien voir ça, tient, répondit-il un brin provocateur.

Une lourde pierre se détacha alors du plafond et le percuta violemment à la tête, le faisant chuter sur les genoux.

-...Ptit con ! Grimaça-t-il en se tenant le front, teintant ses doigts de carmin, les assortissant à son foulard.

-Ka...

Son compagnon, paniqué à la vue du sang, réussit pourtant à éviter le nouveau projectile qui lui était destiné. Fermant les yeux, il tenta de localiser celui qui les bombardait une nouvelle fois.

-CETTE ÉGLISE SERA VOTRE DERNIÈRE DEMEURE, PAUVRES PÉCHEURS

-Ho, mais ta GUEULE !

Il était vraiment en colère, expliquant ainsi son écart de langage qu'il avait pourtant reproché à son compagnon tantôt. Une lueur dangereuse dansa dans ses pupilles et soudain, il se précipita vers l'autel situé vers le fond de l'église, saisissant le coupable qui se cachait derrière.

-Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi !

C'était juste un enfant, âgé à peine de sept ans, qui gesticulait pendu par le col de son vêtement. Son regard acéré était d'un rouge profond, ressortant sur sa peau couleur pain d'épice. Une abondante chevelure d'un gris presque blanc se dressait ici et là sur son crâne. Et il était d'une maigreur à faire peur.

-Alors comme ça, on joue aux esprits frappeurs ?

L'adolescent avait les yeux injectés de sang, et sa chevelure été passé d'un bleu outremer à un noir profond. Un rictus déformant ses joues ne laissait présager rien de bon quant à la suite des événements.

-SAGA ! Repose-le tout de suite !

Le dénommé détourna son attention de l'enfant.

-Il t'a blessé…

-Et toi tu vas faire pire.

Un gémissement de douleur s'échappe alors de sa bouche quand des dents se plantèrent dans son poignet.

-Sale gamin !

Ce dernier était déjà loin, plus précisément dans les jambes de l'adolescent masqué.

Avec une moue dubitative, tout en massant son poignet, la chevelure de Saga changea de nouveau de couleur, et ses iris redevinrent vert pomme.

Son compagnon s'accroupit afin d'être à la hauteur de l'enfant.

-C'est toi qui le responsable de ce bordel depuis un an ? Demanda-t-il dans un italien hésitant.

-Qu'est ce ca peux te foutre ? Répondit-il au tac au tac.

Saga, qui s'était approché, haussa un sourcil.

-Il est aussi aimable que toi….

-La ferme, lui répondit l'adolescent sur un ton courtois. Où sont tes parents ?

De l'index, l'enfant montra un tas de pierres, d'où dépassait des ossements humains. Un bras pointé vers le ciel, et une paire de jambes.

-Ils sont venus pour demander à Dieu de me tuer, alors j'ai fait tomber le plafond sur leurs têtes.

C'était dit sur un ton détaché, comme s'il ne s'agissait que de vulgaires jouets cassés.

Les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que la voix de l'enfant se fit de nouveau entendre.

-Tu caches ton visage parce que t'es moche ?

Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça.

Dans le trou béant du plafond, des branches d'arbres pendaient paresseusement, baignant l'église d'une couleur verdâtre.

-Télékinésie.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?! S'exclama Saga, effaré.

Son compagnon soutint son regard.

-Tu t'énerves encore.

-Mais enfin...ce n'est pas normal d'être aussi calme en entendant ça...

Haussement d'épaule.

-Prenons le problème de l'autre sens : c'est normal que des parents veuillent buter leur propre gamin ?

Mouché, Saga se tut.

L'adolescent masqué se leva, épousseta son pantalon et jeta un coup d'œil vers le petit.

-Tu veux venir avec nous ?

-...Pourquoi ?

Son ainé commença à compter sur ses doigts.

-Trois repas par jour, des vêtements propres, un endroit où dormir... La maîtrise de tes pouvoirs ?

Les yeux de l'enfant s'illuminèrent à la dernière phrase.

-Oué, ça me va...

Il attrapa la main qu'on lui tendit et suivit ce grand jeune homme qui semblait le comprendre, bien mieux que l'autre en tout cas auquel il tira la langue.

* * *

Allongé sur le lit de l'auberge, regardant le plafond depuis un bon moment déjà, Saga soupira.

Décidément, son frère pouvait se montrer beaucoup plus doué que lui, surtout avec les cas particuliers.

Quant à lui, s'il commençait à laisser ressortir son mauvais côté à la moindre incartade, il aurait de gros soucis. Mais ce petit n'avait pas eu peur de son apparence, même quand il l'avait saisi par le col d'une main tout en songeant à lui broyer les cervicales de l'autre. Même quand il avait repris une apparence un peu plus normale...

Sans doute avait-il vu pire... Et cette couleur de cheveux... Se pourrait-il qu'il ait fait un court passage de "l'autre côté ?". Ca expliquerait les feux follets dans l'église que les gens semblaient apercevoir la nuit, et... son détachement face à la mort de ses parents qu'il avait lui-même provoquer...

Une exclamation le sortit de ses pensées, et il se redressa sur un coude, tournant la tête vers la salle d'eau.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Il a des poux ! PUTAIN !

Saga se mit à rire, bien content de ne pas être en charge du décrassage du petit pouilleux.

Il fit moins le malin quand il ressentit les premières démangeaisons de son cuir chevelu.

-Bon sang…

Saga sortis de la chambre quelques instants, et en revient avec une lotion anti-poux. Quand il pénétra dans la salle d'eau, il ne put que contempler le spectacle de désolation.

-Tu tente de le noyer ?

-Tu enverras mes condoléances au Sanctuaire….

Son frère était trempé et le sol de la salle d'eau aussi. Comme il avait encore son foulard, le tissu lui collait désagréablement a la peau.

Saga lui tendit la lotion. Kanon l'accueillit comme le messie.

-De la Marie Rose ? Qu'est-ce que je déteste ce truc….

Néanmoins, il commença à en frictionner vigoureusement la tête du petit avec, lui enjoignant de se tenir tranquille et de fermer les yeux.

-Tu sais qu'on doit garder ce truc pendant six heures sur le crâne avant de rincer ? … Lança tout d'un coup Saga qui était en train de lire le mode d'emploi sur la boîte.

-…

Kanon soupira et regarda le gamin.

-Dis-moi Lucio, tu es capable de garder un secret ? Un secret vraiment très important ?

Intrigué, l'enfant ouvrit un œil, avant de le refermer aussitôt. Kanon passa un peu d'eau sur son front pour enlever le produit et lui permettre de garder les yeux ouverts.

-Oui…

L'adolescent défit alors son turban, découvrant son visage, semblable en tout point à celui de Saga. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, eut une mine renfrogné.

-Ho, mais… Vous êtes pareil ! Mais pourquoi tu te caches ?

-C'est compliqué je t'ai dit… Personne ne doit savoir que j'existe. Si tu parles, je serai obligé de partir.

Un air triste s'afficha sur le visage de Kanon, également sur celui de Lucio.

-Je ne dirai rien, je te le promets !

L'adolescent lui sourit.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Lucio dormait enveloppé dans les couvertures, la tête enrubannée d'une serviette éponge, tandis que les deux adolescents coiffé de la même manière, discutaient à voix basse en grec. Enfin, l'un sermonnait le second qui l'écoutait d'une oreille discrète en fumant à la fenêtre.

-Kanon, si le Grand Pope l'apprends… C'est pire que des coups de fouets que tu auras cette fois. Tu savais très bien que tu ne devais pas montrer ton visage. A quiconque. C'était la condition.

-Saga, tu me soûles avec tes sermons. Il ne le saura pas, Lucio tiendra sa promesse.

Les poings serrés, la mâchoire crispée, ce dernier tentait de se contenir. Il en avait assez de se faire du souci à propos de son jumeau. C'est comme si Kanon se fichait complétement des conséquences, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête. Alors que lui, il devait rattraper ses bêtises…

Peut-être que si n'y avait eu cette règle stupide, s'il y avait eu deux armures des Gémeaux, ils n'en seraient pas là…

Il soupira et alla se coucher, poussant doucement Lucio sur le côté. L'enfant se retourna dans son sommeil et alla se pelotonner contre le torse de l'adolescent, comme un chaton.

Kanon eut un sourire amusé. Il écrasa son mégot sur le rebord en bois, et en sortit une autre, montant la garde.

* * *

Après un long voyage, ils arrivèrent enfin en Grèce, plus précisément au village de Rodario, qu'ils traversèrent en saluant les habitants qui donnèrent du « Seigneur » et du « Chevalier » en voyant Saga.

L'enfant, visiblement impressionné, ne pipa pas un mot alors qu'il n'avait pas cessé de poser des questions durant tout le voyage. Plus ils s'approchaient de leur but, plus il se sentait nerveux, sans trop comprendre pourquoi.

-C'est ici qu'on se quitte, fit Kanon.

Lucio regarda autour d'eux, mais il n'y avait une immense montagne.

-Mais…

L'adolescent, de nouveau masqué, s'accroupit et pinça gentiment la joue de l'enfant.

-On se reverra, ne t'inquiète pas. Tant que tu tiens ta promesse.

Les larmes aux yeux, Lucio hocha la tête, raffermit l'étreinte de sa main autour des doigts de Saga et le suivit.

Ils leurs fallut seulement quelques pas, pour franchir la barrière protectrice, et ils pénétrèrent au Sanctuaire.

Une cacophonie assourdissante résonna aux oreilles de Lucio. La montagne n'était plus un gros tas de cailloux morne et triste, mais parsemé d'une multitude de temples. À son sommet, le plus grand, et encore derrière la statue d'une femme guerrière semblant dominer tout ce petit monde. Au pied de la montagne, des personnes dans tous les sens, du plus jeune au vieux, certains portant armes et armures, d'autres vêtus d'une simple tenue avec quelques protections de cuir ressemblant à la tenue de Saga et de Kanon.

Une immense place avec des enfants en train de jouer aux billes, sur les côtés, quelques arènes où d'autres se battaient, et beaucoup plus loin, ici et là, des baraquements de pierres.

L'architecture du lieu n'était pas de première fraicheur, bien au contraire…. On voyait au loin des ouvriers en train de s'occuper de la rénovation d'un temple, perchés sur des échafaudages.

-Bonjour, Saga ! Bon retour ! Lança un soldat.

Aussitôt, une nuée d'enfants les entoura.

-Saga ! T'es revenu !

-Tu viens m'entrainer ?

-T'es parti longteeeemps !

Apeuré, le petit Italien se colla davantage dans les jambes de Saga.

-Heey mais il a les yeux rouges et les cheveux gris ! Il fait peur ! Lança soudain un enfant, remarquant enfin Lucio.

Avant que Saga ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Lucio se décolla de lui et d'une forte poussée, fit tomber le petit impudent sur le sable.

-Toi aussi t'aurai la même tronche si t'étais mort !

-LUCIO !

Saga attrapa l'enfant sous les bras, avant qu'il ne fasse pire qu'une simple bousculade.

-Je peux t'aider à crever, tu verras ce que ça fait ! Continua de vociférer Lucio.

-CA SUFFIT ! Hurla Saga en le soulevant. Les enfants, retournez à vos occupations. Quand à toi….

Il plaqua l'enfant sous son bras, marchant en direction de la montagne, contrarié. Devant l'escalier menant au premier temple, il consentit enfin à le déposer, mais le retient par les épaules, se mettant à genoux devant lui, le fixant.

-Pourquoi est-tu aussi agressif ?

Lucio renifla, la moue toujours renfrognée.

-Parce que ça commence toujours comme ça…. les insultes….après les coups….

Peiné, Saga se radoucit. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux gris du petit. Il devait avoir beaucoup souffert pour se comporter ainsi…. Il avait tué ses parents, pour se défendre, il se montrait violent dès qu'on parlait de son apparence…. Pendant plus d'un an, ce petit bout de chou s'était retrouvé livré à lui-même.

Et avait survécu.

-Écoute, Lucio… Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais…

-Non. Tu peux pas comprendre. T'as pas la même tête que moi. Ici, tout le monde t'aime. Mais moi ? Qui m'aimera moi ?

Un trou dans le cœur, Saga le saisit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui.

-Moi, je t'aimerai…

Puis baissant le son de sa voix, murmurant à l'oreille du petit.

-Et Kanon aussi, tu le sais bien.

L'enfant se détacha de l'adolescent, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Oué, je l'aime bien lui. Il est marrant.

Saga lui ébouriffa la tignasse.

-Allez, la montée va être longue.

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuances.**

**Chapitre 2.**

Au début, Saga avait été patient, laissant l'enfant prendre son temps pour monter les marches, sous cette chaleur caniculaire où la réverbération sur les marches blanches faisait mal aux yeux. Surtout lorsque l'on était pas habitué.

Arrivé au premier temple, celui du Bélier, Lucio était totalement essoufflé.

-Je vais te prendre sur mes épaules pour les prochaines marches.

_Sinon demain, on y est encore…_ Pensa-t-il.

Il attendit quelques minutes, avant de repérer le cosmos du gardien des lieux, caché à demi derrière une colonne.

-Mû, viens nous dire bonjour.

Un bruit de pétard mouillé se fit entendre, un mouflet de cinq ans apparut dans les bras de Saga. Ce dernier, totalement habitué visiblement, en profita pour lui faire un bisou esquimau, frottant doucement son nez contre le sien.

Lucio comprit alors qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des prédispositions particulières, lorsque le nouveau venu le fixa, debout sur la pointe des pieds, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Le petit Italien recula d'un pas, surpris, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter.

Il remarqua alors qu'il n'avait pas de sourcils, mais deux points sur le front, d'immenses yeux verts ourlés de fins cils sombres, et de fins cheveux parme, assez court.

-Lucio, je te présente Mû, le Chevalier du Bélier.

Ce dernier se mit à tourner autour de l'Italien, furetant comme un chien de chasse. Au bout de quelques minutes, visiblement satisfait de son examen, il lui saisit le visage, lui faisant subir les mêmes outrages qu'au nez de Saga tantôt.

-Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, fit le Gémeau attendri.

Retenant son souffle, Lucio ne dit mot, peu habitué à ces marques d'affections. Il se sentait étrange, gêné, mais pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie de cogner sur quelqu'un.

Les joues un peu rouges, il se détacha doucement du petit, et se réfugia dans les jambes de son aîné, cachant son visage.

Mû s'inclina alors et disparu de nouveau.

-Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te présenter, soupira Saga en passant une main dans sa chevelure bleutée. Tant pis, ça sera pour une autre fois.

Il attrapa Lucio sous les bras et le déposa sur ses épaules avant de reprendre son chemin.

Au fur et mesure de la montée, il lui fit une présentation de chaque temple et des Chevaliers déjà présents.

Aldébaran du Taureau, un garçon du même âge que Mû mais qui semblait en avoir le double pour l'instant en entrainement. Son propre temple, celui des Gémeaux, qu'ils passèrent en vitesse. Mais lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil du quatrième, tout le temple vibra dangereusement.

Lucio cru à un tremblement de terre, comme cela pouvait arriver en Italie, mais Saga ne semblait pas surpris. Au contraire, cela ne faisait que confirmer son intuition : le petit était né sous cette constellation.

Un flash aveuglant les obligea à fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, une grande boîte se trouvait devant eux. Elle brillait d'une douce lueur, et vibrait doucement, comme le temple.

Lucio sentit une grande chaleur envahir son cœur et son corps. Inexplicablement, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux pour dégringoler en cascade sur ses joues.

Saga le déposa devant l'urne, gravée du symbole du Cancer, le poussa doucement pour l'encourager.

Shion lui avait expliqué que chaque Chevalier avait une façon différente de réagir face à l'armure à laquelle ils étaient destinés.

Lui-même avait été pris d'un profond malaise lorsqu'il s'était trouvé face à celle des Gémeaux, mélange de peur et d'excitation, et un autre sentiment indéfinissable qui l'avait rendu nauséeux durant plusieurs jours. Quand a son frère, pris d'une brusque bouffée de rage, il avait donné un coup de pied dedans. Avait-il compris qu'il ne serait jamais qu'une ombre, un remplaçant pour l'armure ? Pour la première fois, ils s'étaient retrouvés séparés, Kanon n'étant pas réapparu devant lui avant une semaine. Mais à son retour, ses yeux rougis voulaient tout dire.

Durant un long moment, Lucio n'osa faire le moindre mouvement, tétanisé, une boule dans le ventre. Lorsqu'il osa enfin, à peine le bout de ses doigts effleura l'urne, que cette dernière s'ouvrit, ou plutôt, se défit, laissant apparaître un grand crabe doré.

Avec un petit cri, Lucio retourna se planquer derrière les jambes de Saga, enfonçant ses ongles dans la jambe de son ainé. Avec une grimace, le Gémeaux se demanda s'il ne devait pas faire l'acquisition d'un pied de biche pour l'en décoller, et s'il retrouverait un jour l'usage de sa jambe droite.

_Ne pas le brusquer, surtout…le laisser faire…_

Et même si aujourd'hui, ou dans les jours qui suivent, Lucio ne voudrait plus s'approcher de l'armure, de toutes les façons, elle l'avait choisi.

Finalement, sans doute lassé d'attendre, l'armure réintégra son urne.

Saga réussit à récupérer Lucio sur ses épaules, sans qu'il ne se soit calmé pour autant, tremblant de tout son petit corps, ses ongles s'attaquèrent cette fois à son cuir chevelu.

-Nous passons, dit-il à l'adresse de l'urne.

Comme il l'avait fait pour celle du Bélier, du Taureau, et à sa propre armure. Même s'il en était devenu le gardien, elle lui avait fait bien comprendre que c'était elle le patron. A sa première protestation, il avait pris un coup de casque sur le coin du museau, et s'était retrouvé avec un joli cocard durant plusieurs jours.

_Saloperie…_ Songea-t-il.

En arrivant dans le Temple du Lion, une petite bombe lui rentra dans les jambes en hurlant de joie.

Décidément, il allait finir cul de jatte avant la fin de la journée…

Le petit Lion commença à lui agresser les oreilles en se mettant à bavarder à un débit sonore si élevé et si rapide, que ce n'était que cacophonie. Devenant soudain tout rouge, Saga dû lui tapoter le dos, lui enjoignant de reprendre son souffle et de parler moins vite.

-…Et donc ! C'est pour ça que j'ai dit à mon grand frère que c'était pas possible que les filles naissent dans les roses et les garçons dans les choux ! Parce que les roses du douzième elles sont EMPOISONEES ! Mais c'est peut-être pour ça aussi que les filles c'est des pestes…. Et pis dans les choux, y'a des escargots et des chenilles, et ça mange les feuilles ! Alors…. Alors… Ho, c'est qui ?

-Lucio. Le chevalier du Cancer. Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Lia.

Avec un sourire encore plus grand, le Lionceau retrouva l'usage de sa langue, au grand désespoir de Saga.

-Moi j'suis le Lion ! Le roi des animaux ! Le plus fort, le plus majestueux…

Il se prit une taloche derrière le crâne pour sa peine.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? Pas de vanité mal placée, fit Saga en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais aieuh… Gémit Aiolia, de son vrai prénom.

Il finit par indiquer à Saga que son grand frère, le Sagittaire, n'était pas dans son temple. Ni son armure. Partis tous deux en mission. Puis, il les quitta pour descendre les marches, se trouver une nouvelle victime sans doute, capable de l'écouter sans lui en mettre une.

Lucio n'avait pas bronché durant toute la conversation, la tête dans la chevelure de Saga, ne s'était pas encore remis de sa rencontre avec son armure.

Quand à Saga, il était déçu. Il aurait bien voulu saluer son ami, mais ces derniers temps, il ne faisait que se croiser. Il était le Chevalier du Sagittaire depuis le jour de sa naissance, le tout premier de la nouvelle génération d'Ors, Saga en étant le second.

Dans le temple de la Vierge, il y avait des statues. Enfin, des Boudha, beaucoup de Boudha, de toutes sortes. Quelques statues d'autres divinités hindoues, et une énorme fleur de lotus en pierre. Le Pope lui avait raconté, qu'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours connus ces œuvres dans ce temple.

Saga s'arrêta devant le lotus et eut un petit signe de tête à l'égard de celui qui était assis dessus.

Il s'était souvent demandé si l'enfant était vraiment en méditation ou juste assoupi. Parfois, même s'il était vivant tout court… Un jour, des apprentis avaient voulu vérifier et avaient glissé un petit miroir de poche sous le nez de l'enfant. De la buée s'était formée et ils s'étaient faits sévèrement réprimander par leurs maîtres (Qui avaient pourtant attendu la fin de l'expérience, discrètement).

Sur les frêles épaules du Chevalier de la Vierge, mais également sur la chevelure couleur soleil, une nuée d'oiseaux s'étaient posés. Il émanait de lui une telle quiétude que n'importe qui, un tant soit peu énervé, s'en trouvait aussitôt rasséréné. Même les animaux le ressentaient et c'est pour cela que régulièrement des serviteurs venaient nourrir les poules, lapins, et autres bestioles qui avaient élu domicile en ces lieux.

Une vraie ménagerie, avait un jour dit Kanon, en ajoutant que si le Sanctuaire se trouvait assiégé, ils ne mourraient pas de faim.

Saga passa alors quatre temples vides, le Chevalier de la Balance étant aux Cinqs Pics depuis des temps immémoriaux, le Scorpion aux arènes, le Capricorne n'ayant pas encore de gardien, Aiolos en mission donc.

Il n'aimait pas particulièrement devoir traverser celui du Verseau. Le petit surdoué qui s'y trouvait était juste insupportable d'orgueil. Fils d'un instituteur, le nez toujours fourré dans un bouquin, se tenant à l'écart des autres. Lorsqu'il parlait, ce n'était que pour rabaisser son interlocuteur.

Saga attendait avec impatience le jour où quelqu'un le remettrait à sa place.

Dans le temple des Poissons, un homme était en train de s'occuper du jardin. Un sourire paisible sur le visage. Il n'était pas si vieux que ça, a peine âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, mais les soucis, la condition de Chevalier, l'avait prématurément vieilli.

-Bonjour, Clover.

Ce dernier se redressa, s'essuya le front d'un revers du poignet, tachant ses courts cheveux d'une vive couleur orangée. Son unique œil sombre regarda les deux arrivants.

-Bonjour Saga, qu'est-ce que tu nous ramènes là ?

-Le Chevalier du Cancer, un Italien.

Essuyant ses mains pleines de terre sur son tablier, le Chevalier des Poissons s'approcha.

-Il a l'air fatigué.

Lucio s'était endormi sur les épaules du Gémeaux, accablé par la fatigue du voyage et ses émotions.

Saga eut un sourire.

-Marco est là ?

Le Poisson se renfrogna. Ce qui voulait dire « Oui, mais j'aurai préféré que non ».

-Il est avec le Pope, au treizième. Comme ça il pourra martyriser au plus vite son apprenti, et dans la même langue de surcroit.

-Clover…

Le dénommé haussa les épaules.

-Ce type est un monstre et tu le sais…

Sur ce, après un dernier regard peiné envers Lucio, il retourna a son jardinage sans un mot.

Saga ne savait pas quoi répondre. L'actuel Chevalier du Cancer était tout sauf un ange, mais ce n'était pas une raison… Les possesseurs de cette armure n'avaient que deux choix possibles : Soit ils devenaient totalement dégoutés de la vie, soit au contraire, très altruistes. Mais dans les deux cas, ils ne sortaient pas indemnes de ce qu'ils voyaient « de l'autre côté ».

* * *

-Et donc, c'est ce morpion mon apprenti ?

Marco toisa Lucio du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix, bras croisés contre son torse, regard acéré bleu métallique. Ses cheveux sombres coupés à ras, laissaient pratiquement apparaitre son crâne par endroits. C'était une force de la nature, imposant autant dans ses paroles que dans ses actes.

Loin de se démonter, le petit soutint son regard.

-Je suis pas un morpion, je suis Lucio.

Un sourire creusa l'une des joues de l'homme.

-Et ça a de la répartie, en plus….

Ce n'était pas un compliment.

Malgré son jeune âge, Lucio comprit tout de suite que celui qu'on lui présentait comme son Maître était dans la catégorie « Adulte à ne pas trop emmerder si on voulait garder ses dents ». Mais un panneau « Chien méchant » autour du cou aurait tout aussi bien fait l'affaire.

Shion écoutait le rapport de Saga d'une oreille, et la confrontation entre les deux Cancers de l'autre, la tête négligemment posé sur son poing et le coude sur son gigantesque fauteuil. Sur ses genoux se trouvait Mû, l'air de rien, en train de se concentrer sur un jeu de ficelle entre ses doigts.

Le Pope était inquiet, même si on ne pouvait le remarquer avec son masque. Il connaissait aussi bien que les autres la réputation de l'actuel Cancer qui avait d'ailleurs littéralement massacré sa précédente disciple. La pauvre petite n'entendrait plus jamais d'une oreille, ne verrait plus de son œil gauche et été traumatisée à jamais de la Chevalerie.

Elle était retournée esquintée dans sa famille avec un peu d'argent.

_Un peu d'argent…_

Shion se dégoutait parfois. Il caressa doucement la tête de son disciple.

Lorsqu'il avait sanctionné sévèrement Marco, il s'était pris un violent retour de flamme. Ils savaient tous qu'ils entraînaient des enfants à devenir de parfait petits soldats, de la chair à canon pour les moins doués… Mais là où Shion n'était pas d'accords, c'est que le Cancer prenait un malin plaisir à faire souffrir tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Malheureusement, il était aussi le seul à pouvoir enseigner les techniques si particulières de son signe.

-Et en plus tu as la tête de l'emploi, ironisa Marco.

Saga fut obligé de s'interrompre en plein milieu de sa phrase, tournant la tête vers les deux protagonistes : David et Goliath.

L'enfant plissa les yeux, serrant très fort ses petits poings. Mais pas un mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Il savait… Il savait que s'il l'ouvrait, ça finirait mal. Son Maître était le plus fort. Il pouvait le tuer d'une claque… Son cosmos, pourtant encore faible, le prévenait.

-Brave bête… S'amusa le Cancer en lui tapotant la tête.

Puis, il s'en alla sans un regard en arrière, sans même un au revoir pour son Pope.

Saga s'accroupit alors devant l'enfant, lui desserrant doucement les poings. Ce dernier suait à grosses gouttes, toujours en proie à la terreur, la colère… Mais le Gémeaux cru distinguer autre chose… Comme de l'excitation.

Perplexe, il n'en laissa pourtant rien paraitre.

-Ramène Lucio au baraquement des apprentis. Il commencera demain.

Saga hocha la tête, emmenant le petit avec lui.

Shion soupira en regardant son disciple, presque son propre enfant, celui de son clan. Son peuple était devenu une espèce en voie de disparition, et pour ceux qui étaient encore en vie, ils se cachaient soigneusement du reste du monde.

Peut-être était-il trop gâteux avec Mû, mais il avait plus de deux cent cinquante ans, la sénilité montrerait bientôt ses premières prémices.

Patiemment, il entreprit de lui défaire les doigts, pris dans la ficelle écarlate et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Il faudrait qu'il demande à Samsara si elle ne voulait pas donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Mû. Il avait l'impression parfois que le petit Atalante s'ennuyait fermement. Shion ne pouvait s'occuper de lui que lorsque ses fonctions le lui permettait.

C'était une autre qui s'occupait de lui, une Chevalière d'Argent et parfois, Shion regrettait de voir le petit grandir trop vite.

* * *

-Milo ! Descends tout de suite !

-Nan jveux pas ! Brailla le bambin de six ans, agrippé à l'extrémité d'une colonne.

-Si je monte, je te file une raclée et tu ne pourras pas t'assoir pendant un mois !

-Si tu montes, je sauterai, et je courrai très très vite !

Interloqués, Saga et Lucio s'arrêtèrent pour les observer.

-Que se passe-t-il, Layla ?

La petite jeune femme se retourna pour le saluer, replaça une mèche bouclée et sombre derrière son oreille avant de pointer du doigt la source de son malheur. Comme son visage était masqué, on ne pouvait deviner son exaspération, mais on pouvait l'entendre dans sa voix.

Un enfant blond comme les blés, aussi bouclée qu'elle, au visage d'angelot avec ses yeux bleus mais avec le Diable au corps.

-Mon disciple est un petit dégoutant qui refuse de se laver régulièrement.

-Il sent mauvais ton truc ! C'est de la boue !

-De l'argile rouge !

-Pareil !

D'origine marocaine, l'actuel Chevalier du Scorpion avait importé de son pays des produits d'hygiène totalement naturels. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle avait la plus belle chevelure du Sanctuaire, sombre aux légers reflets rouges, attisant la jalousie de certains de ses pairs.

Excédée, elle donna un coup de pied dans la colonne qui trembla violemment. Déséquilibré, le petit tomba, pile dans les bras du Scorpion qui le menaça des pires sévices dont un bain chaud.

-Je vous laisse, Saga et…

-Lucio. Apprenti du Cancer, se présenta-t-il lui-même.

-Je te souhaite bon courage… Dit-elle d'une voix grave. AIE !

Milo venait de lui mordre les doigts, en retour, elle lui tordit l'oreille.

Du fond du temple, des pleurs se firent entendre.

En plus de son disciple, la jeune femme devait également s'occuper d'une paire de nourrissons, prétendants à des armures d'Argents. Le Sanctuaire été beaucoup trop en sous effectifs pour qu'elle refuse cette charge supplémentaire. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous le coup d'une grande fatigue.

Saga eut pitié d'elle et lui promit de l'aider dès son retour des baraquements des apprentis.

* * *

_Dormir... Enfin dormir..._

Même s'il aimait beaucoup les enfants, il y avait des jours où il en aurait bien balancé un ou deux dans une autre dimension.

Pendant qu'il s'occupait de nourrir au biberon un des bébés, Milo n'avait rien trouvé de plus intelligent que de grimper sur un meuble afin d'atteindre un pot en verre remplis de friandises. Il l'avait rattrapé d'une main, et le pot du bout du pied.

Lorsqu'il avait appelé Layla à l'aide, elle avait rétorqué qu'elle se lavait, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se présenter nue devant lui. Il était donc resté dans cette position environ dix minutes, avant qu'elle ne daigne lui venir en aide.

Puis le second bébé lui avait vomi dessus et Milo, toujours et encore le même, avait voulu lui rendre service en lavant sa tunique a l'eau de Javel.

Il était rentré dans son temple torse nu en grommelant qu'il n'aurait jamais d'enfants, que s'occuper de ceux des autres était déjà bien suffisant

Saga sentit un poids sur sa couche et un coude s'enfoncer dans ses côtes.

-Kanon… Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place pour nous deux…

-Tu n'as qu'à acheter un lit plus grand avec ta paie.

Une paire de fesses poussa Saga contre le mur lorsque son frère se retourna.

-Je ne suis pas aussi riche que tu ne le penses…

-Mais suffisamment pour ne pas faire ta radasse sur le mobilier.

Avec un soupir, Saga s'allongea sur le ventre, enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, les bras en dessous pour soutenir sa tête.

_Vite, s'enfoncer dans des rêves, un repos réparateur…_

-… Je peux dormir avec vous ?

Saga ferma un peu plus les yeux sans répondre. De toute façon Kanon le fit à sa place, accueillit le futur Cancer entre ses bras, et il se retrouva totalement encastré entre son frère et les pierres.

Demain, il irait faire un tour à Rodario, chez le menuisier.

_A suivre…._


End file.
